


The questionable rescue

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal are kidnapped again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The questionable rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my abduction/kidnapping prompt on [my gen bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html) card

**Title :** The questionable rescue  
**Author:** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)**pipilj**  
**Fandom:** White Collar  
**Characters:** Peter Burke, Neal Caffery  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers none  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Peter and Neal are kidnapped again.  
**Authors Note :** This fills my abduction/kidnapping prompt on [my gen bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html) card

* * *

 

Peter woke up with a start he had a blinding headache, his hands cuffed to a large metal pipe. The last thing he remembered that he and Neal were on their way to drink coffee at the local barista. Where was Neal anyway?  
  
Peter looked around the room it looked like basement. His heart went still when he saw Neal. Neal was unconscious, his arms were tied to the rafters in the room and his feet barely touching the floor below. Peter winced Neal’s arm and shoulders would be very sore soon.  
  
“Neal wake up ”  
  
Neal groaned as he gradually woke up.  
  
“Are you alright?” Peter asked urgently.  
  
“I hanging from the rafters Peter and it feels like Ringo is practicing his drums on my head. What do you think?”  
  
“Neal you are supposed to say I’m fine” Peter replied sulkily “I have got some bad news buddy ”  
  
“Worse than hanging from the rafters in an unknown basement. At least you are handcuffed to pipe”  
  
“The fiction has a graphic violence warning”  
  
Neal sighed dramatically.“I will be hurt more won’t I.”  
  
Peter nodded sympathetically.  
  
Neal tossed his head, looking a bit like a diva “That’s the price one pays for being more popular I guess.”  
  
“Hey, I will be pacing up and down the hospital waiting room when we are rescued. I will be sporting a minor concussion and bruises. I will be suffering from a major case of Survivor’s guilt while you are in the ICU. But guess what Neal that not the bad part.”  
  
“There is something worse than being put in the ICU after suffering from life-threatening complication from torture.”  
  
“Yup the author has everything figured out other than our rescue,” Peter said with a touch of glee.“She says she gets ’motivated’ by reviews. Don’t worry, I have updated my cuss word vocabulary to yell at the bad guy when you are being tortured”  
  
“Peter you are being unkind to someone who is about to be tortured”  
  
“Don’t worry. There is plenty of TLC involved once you are rescued. El will be at her mother henning best. She will possibly give you remote control rights while she cooks the tiny hens you like so much” Peter said a tad more kindly.  
  
“Thanks for the support Peter”  
  
“Oh no I am screwed,” Neal said as they both heard the sinister laugh echo down the corridor.


End file.
